


Words to Speak

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapseofgravity (calembours)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calembours/gifts).



> Was originally a twitlonger fic.

They don't talk about it.

They talk about everything else under the sun- the Mets and their stupid trading habits, the price of sushi on 5th, the political opportunities and ramifications of the first black president verses the first woman president, Cas' weirdly amusing habit of following Sam's brother around like a lost puppy- but never It.

The empty apartment next to theirs. The empty, vacant, show apartment with running water and a jimmied lock that you can get into with a firm shove three and a half inches above the deadbolt.

They don't talk about the empty apartment with the jimmied lock that happens to be the one that has no neighbor, is surrounded on above and below by an aspiring rock band and old man Wiliams who refuses to wear his hearing aide and is practically deaf anyway. The one right next to theirs. With the jimmied lock.

The one where they occasionally, sometimes, if no one else is available.... relieve the tension.

The one with the loose floorboard under the hall sink with the wrapped stash of lube and toys. The one that has a loose vent plate that might- _might_ \- have an imported stash of German and Swiss chocolate. That might also hide a strip of photos of the two of them, last frame a start of surprise with hands and lips and 'oh god oh god, I hope I didn't screw this to hell'.

The apartment they _might_ have had. Some day. Maybe.

(But Gabriel's taking the stash of chocolate as a very good sign and might tell Sam sooner than he though about the stash of professional photos from the Alps and Grand Canyon and the Realto bridge. Pretty soon, anyway.)


End file.
